


Christmas Romance

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mistletoe, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Harry has been in love with Draco for months now. He is willing to use Mistletoe for a kiss, even if he gets hexed for it. At least he would get to do it just once.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 97





	Christmas Romance

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J. K. Rowling
> 
> Just a snippet of some Christmas romance.

Coming back to Hogwarts for Eighth year was an easy decision for Harry. He didn't want to be an Auror anymore, tired of the fighting, so he needed his NEWTS to do anything else. Hogwarts was his first home and even though surviving a war and seeing the war end at home was hard on him, this was his chance to just be normal and move on. This also gave him a chance to explore his sexuality and after figuring out he was definitely gay and breaking it off officially with Ginny, he was free.

He had become friends with Draco. It was great getting to know the former Slytherin and school rival. Harry helped Draco deal with bullies and they supported each other when the other had nightmares. They talked about everything from the past to their prospective futures. Harry realized his desire for Draco and it just grew and grew. He knew that Draco might not ever feel the same, but that was okay. He was not willing to give up his friendship with him for anything.

When Christmas came around Harry did get him something more sentimental. He had been avoiding all the fans and girls trying to get him under the mistletoe strewn about the castle, but Harry had a plan. He was going to use it to his advantage. He wanted one kiss. If Draco reacted badly he could just play it off. If not, then maybe they could finally get together.

So Harry found some mistletoe and took it. He found Draco studying in the library. He walked up to Draco. He looked around, no one was looking.

Draco looked up brows knitted together, "Harry?"

Harry licked his dry lips and smiled. He gathered up all his Gryffindor courage and held the mistletoe over their heads and kissed him.

"What just happened?" Draco asked confused.

"Christmas romance?" Harry suggested.

"Disgusting." Draco muttered. "Do it again." He quickly added after seeing Harry's face.

Harry sighed in relief and complied with his request. He moaned into Draco's mouth when Draco pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. After they separated. They both slowly smiled.

"Does this mean your mine?" Harry tentatively asked.

"As long as I can call you mine as well." He replied.

Harry's heart soared. "Of course." He sat down next to Draco and held his hand and helped him study. Harry couldn't believe that his plan actually worked and was glad he took the chance. He was very happy to call Draco his and to be Draco's. They snogged heavily when they returned to the eighth year dorms. It was the best Christmas Harry could ever remember having.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry it is so short. I just had to get this cute little piece off my chest.


End file.
